


this is the start of something beautiful

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, Wedding Night, bittersweet is like my middle name, emotional mess, honestly i am an emotional wreck, roblivon, so many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert and aaron celebrate their marriage in the comfort of the darkness where aaron reveals hidden truths and battles with the sadness of tomorrow threatening to tear him apart from robert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU SEE THAT WEDDING ???? 
> 
> I physically couldn't not write anything about it all and so here is my addition to the incredible stories I have seen already on here. It's not that amazing but I just had to contribute something.

The party dies down eventually and it feels like everyone just disappears, almost melts away as Aaron sits there in the booth with Robert, with his Robert, with his _husband_ Robert.

  
Robert's a little more than tipsy now and Aaron laughs breathlessly as he spots little paper hearts scattered in Robert's hair and then begins to take them out with his hand, the other hand squeezing Robert's tightly, smiling as the older mean leaned his head right into Aaron's neck.

  
"What ya doing Mr. Sugden?" Robert slurs lazily, noticing Aaron's hand running through this hair.

  
Aaron smiles, "Little hearts in your hair." He says softly before moving his hand away and cupping Robert's face. "All gone now." He adds, gently stroking Robert's cheek and gazing into his eyes.

  
Robert gazes back, eyes fluttering until he sees Chas staring at them from across the pub, she's just standing there, staring at them and she looks like she wants to cry.

  
"Oh gosh, look at your mum." Robert mumbles into Aaron's neck.

  
Aaron smiles at her and she snaps out of it, moving back towards the bar and collecting glasses.

  
"She's so happy for ya." Robert says gently, hands still locked with Aaron's. "I wish - wish my -"

  
Aaron's head snaps up and he knows exactly what Robert is trying to say, it takes seconds for Aaron to kiss at Robert's temple and pull him closer. It's instinct, everything inside Aaron just screams _protect, protect, protect_ and Robert lets himself be held, rocked a little by his husband.

  
"I won't pretend like I know a lot but - she was your _mum_ and she would have wanted ya so happy yeah?"

  
Robert nods slowly, "And I am, and you know what Aaron?" Aaron looks up at him, sees the tears in Robert's eyes. "I'm happy, I'm just happy and myself and that's all that matters to me."

  
Aaron sees something in Robert's eyes, knows he's talking about Jack too when he says it and he's so proud, he's so stupidly proud that he just kisses Robert. He just pushes his face into Robert's and forgets everything else in the world.

  
Robert's being himself, Robert's _happy_ and it makes Aaron catch his breath because he knows that he's played a little part in that, no actually, a big part and it makes his heart burst with love.

 

-

 

Robert and Aaron stagger up the stairs after the Dingles have finally drunk the place dry, Chas is asleep on the sofa and Charity's sprawled out on the floor and they have to stop themselves from giggling as they walk past them.

  
"Oi Dingle get in there right now," Aaron's whispers as he looks towards their bedroom door, voice like gravel, eyes burning into Robert's.

  
Robert licks his lips, just _wants, wants, wants_ Aaron and it's overwhelming, so much so that he just stands there, staring at Aaron in awe.

  
Aaron pushes him back against the wall hard and kisses him, it's dark in the hallway but Aaron can see the look in Robert's eyes, he's just all wide eyed and looks like Aaron's just taken his breath away.

  
"What?" Aaron whispers gently, hands slowing down around Robert's face as he tries to work out what Robert's thinking.

  
Robert just shakes his head slowly, "Aaron we're married." He whispers back like it's just hit him like a tonne of bricks.

  
Aaron gulps slowly, "Yeah ya idiot we are." He laughs a little and then feels Robert kiss him slowly, hands moving down to Aaron's trousers and then coming up quickly to tug at Aaron's tie.

  
Robert stops a little suddenly though and Aaron raises an eyebrow. "Robert I want -"

  
"Liv." Robert blurts out, there's such excitement in his eyes that Aaron melts. "We have to tell Liv."

  
Aaron rolls his head back and then kisses Robert quickly, "Come on then." He drags Robert's hand and then giggles like a little boy as he knocks on his sister's door.

  
"Liv open up," Aaron hisses, laughing as Robert knocks on the door over and over again.

  
Liv's there within seconds, her dress is still on but her hair is all wavy and messy and she's squinting like it's hard to have her eyes open.

  
Aaron gives her a little look, a look that says 'someone shouldn't have drunk adult drinks' but then it fades as he turns to Robert, his giddy husband.

  
"Ya came back then? I thought you'd -" Liv tries but then suddenly she's looking down and straight at the hand that Robert's waving in her face.

  
At first she's confused but then she sees the ring, looks at Aaron's and sees one too and -

  
"Hey Liv, looks like ya have a new brother after all." Robert teases, eyes sparkling and heart hammering in his chest like _mad_ as he sees Liv realise what he means.

  
"You got -" Liv's chin wobbles as she looks at Robert and then Aaron.

  
"He's family now Liv, we're a _proper_ family now." Aaron whispers, leaning in and believing every last word.

  
Liv takes a little shallow breath and then suddenly pushes herself into Robert, crushing him a little and then wrapping her arms around his waist. Robert staggers, doesn't expect it and then tilts his head down, presses a little kiss to her head.

  
"Look like we are then," Liv says, she's sniffling and Aaron makes a little sound like something has just beautiful slotted into place in his heart.

 

-

  
Robert's laying back, breathing hard and fast and almost panting for breath as Aaron climbs off of him and laughs.

  
"Gosh you're getting old Rob." Aaron teases, hands on Robert's naked torso and kissing him chastely before he lays down next to Robert and cuddles him in.

  
Robert slaps Aaron's chest, "Yeah well that's your problem too now _husband_."

  
Aaron swallows and they fall into this silence that makes Aaron just smile, there's no words that need to be said after what they've just done, what they've just shown each other.

  
"Ya know earlier, when we were in the hallway and ya just - ya just stopped, just stared at me and said we're husbands?" Aaron whispers, climbing a little up onto Robert so that the older man has to look at him. "You seemed so surprised."

  
Robert frowns, a hand stroking in Aaron's hair. "I never thought this would happen to us," he has goosebumps as he thinks about it. "I never in my wildest dreams thought that I could make ya love me like you do, make ya want me after everything I've -"

  
"Don't." Aaron frowns, "You know what I think?" He says, his voice high and light.

  
Robert smiles down at him, he loves him so much that it aches, "What?" He whispers as he kisses Aaron's nose and watches his husband squirm playfully.

  
"I think that I've got my Robert, I think I've _finally_ married the man who I always wanted. He was always there wasn't he?" Aaron whispers back, a hand circling Robert's chest and looking at all the freckles.

  
Robert almost breaks, "He was just - just always so scared Aaron, so scared of - loving ya." His chin wobbles and then he holds Aaron's cheeks and kisses him. "You've got him Aaron, you've got him forever do ya know that? Hm?" Aaron's tears are falling fast and then a smile breaks out on his face.

  
"I finally know that yeah." Aaron says but then his face falls, "Oh and now I've got to let him go." His voice is suddenly shaky and he wants to fall into despair but Robert catches him, he catches him like always.

  
"Hey shh," Robert gathers Aaron up in his arms and rocks him, "I'm not leaving ya, not really." His voice tightens and then Aaron lifts his head a little and sees the tears that are falling down Robert's face. He hasn't seen Robert cry yet, he hasn't really expected it.

  
"You'll be in here yeah?" Aaron tries, moving Robert's hand over his heart and then pulling a face. "God that was _cringe_." He adds and then Robert kisses him, he tastes like beer and salty tears but Aaron deepens it all the same.

  
"I promise I won't let you down." Robert says, he's said it so many times before and Aaron _knows_.

  
"I know you won't," Aaron's hands are shaking as he cups Robert's face and states at him in awe. "You didn't let him down today and you won't let me down tomorrow either or the day after that or the day -" he's crying again and Robert tries to stop him.

  
"They're happy tears I think." Aaron whispers and then he smiles. "You know when - when we were just fooling around, before it got -"

  
Robert doesn't know how to feel when they talk about that time, it makes him excited but then he can't help but think about the way he had mistreated Aaron so badly.

  
"Yeah?" Robert says, stroking Aaron's arm as they both lay back and stare up at the ceiling.

  
"I remember having a dream. It was a weird one, like - I didn't really know where we were but, maybe it _was_ the garage I don't know but - we were promising things to each other." Robert catches his breath and knows what Aaron's trying to say.

  
"It freaked me out something rotten," Aaron says, turning shyly to Robert. "I probably was extra moody the next time you wanted to me up 'cause I hated how much I wanted ya, wanted to _keep_ ya as my own, not have to share ya."

  
Robert's throat tightens, he remembers all the snappy moments and it makes sense.

  
"You wanted me like that, all the way back then?" Robert whispers, it takes him a few moments to register it.

  
Aaron nods shyly, "I've never fallen for a prick so fast." He chuckles, "It was a _joke_." He whispers, almost like there's more to say but he's too embarrassed.

  
It makes Robert smile, makes him think that Aaron dreamt of them together all the time. He won't admit he did the same, that'd be too soppy for either of them right now my, they're too sensitive right now.

  
Robert pulls a hand through Aaron's hair again and kisses his head just before Aaron turns his body so that he is resting his chin on Robert's chest. He just stares, smiles and he's never looked so happy as he gazes at his husband.

  
"It was always going to be you wasn't it?" Aaron says, like it's the most truest thing in the world.

  
Robert's eyes flutter like mad and there's a smile tugging at his lips. "What?" He whispers down to Aaron.

  
Aaron swallows, just shrugs his shoulders. "Even when I thought there was no way, no way in this world you'd ever leave her, or when you had to and - and I still thought they'd be no going back - I just -" he bites his lip and then he's nearly crying again.

  
"Robert I just always knew you'd never leave me, you'd never be able to stop making me _feel_ something for ya." He whispers. "You'd never be just an ex something to me. You'd always be important, _always_ be the one."

  
Robert can't speak, thinks back to the few words Aaron had managed to get our during his speech and is flawed. This all makes up for it though. Of course it does.

  
"The one?" It sends tingles straight though Robert's body and makes him give up on the whole not crying more than once thing.

  
"The one." Aaron whispers, moves up and kisses Robert slowly. "You're it. You always have been just - just _it_ for me."

  
Robert shakes his head, "You've always deserved so much more." He whispers, keeping Aaron close to him and kissing his forehead. He knows it's the truth.

  
Aaron sniggers and kisses Robert's forehead back. "What can I say? I'm easily pleased." He whispers back before pulling away and looking at Robert.

  
"You really are the best husband I've ever had." Robert says, trying to be serious but then smiling a little.

  
"That's my biggest achievement that." Aaron says, puffing his chest up and looking proud. "Me, a _husband_. Someone's other half."

  
"Better half." Robert adds, squeezing Aaron a little.

  
Aaron rolls his eyes, "It's _mad_." He says, still smiling like he can't believe it. "I don't think I'll ever get over it." He says turning back to Robert. "You know I meant what I said in my vows, I'm going to try to be the best husband I can for you."

  
Robert licks his lips and sighs. "Mr. Sugden, you don't need to try. You're already perfect for me."

  
Aaron smiles, "Did I mention that I love ya?" He says, feels like he wants to tell the world.

  
Robert pulls a face. "Nowhere near enough." He teases and then Aaron looks a little like he's sorry. "You don't need to though. I know you do." He always has, deep down he knew that Aaron fell in love with him so long ago.

  
Aaron swallows, "That makes me love ya even more." He says because Robert never pushes him, never ever makes him feel like he has to be showered with love. Robert makes Aaron feel like he's enough.

  
Robert sighs heavily, "I'll always love ya." He whispers. "My _husband_ Aaron." He says, like he wants to try it out.

 

"My _husband_ Robert." Aaron teases back before slouching down on the bed again and sighing.

  
He looks over and sees that Robert's eyes are closed, for a second he panics, he doesn't want this to be over.

  
It's almost like Robert realises and he opens his eyes again, battles with his heavy lids and smiles.

  
"I never want this day to end Rob." Aaron whispers, wants to say I never want _this_ to end but doesn't.

  
Robert clears his throat, "I know." His voice tightens and then he shakes himself a little, shakes away his tiredness and holds Aaron. "The day can't end if we don't fall asleep though." Robert reasons with a smile and Aaron nods gratefully, holding Robert's hand and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

  
He's not ready to say goodnight to the best day of their lives just yet.

 


End file.
